Fire Willowsong
What posses you (creature type): Succubus First name: Fire Last name: Willowsong Imvu user name: FirexAshes Nickname (optional): N/a Grade: Freshman Age and Date of Death (birthday): 17 years old 7/13/1996 Gender: Female (checks just to be sure.... yep female) Height/Weight: 5'6" 130lbs Ghoul Friend? (relationship statues): eh? ~winks~ Personality/Behavior: To be ironic, Fire can be alittle to hot to handle at times. She likes to throw out a shyness act so she can scope out everyone, before she really shows her true sexually leaning colors. Besides the fact her playful shyness, tends to be a great first impression. Known for witty and flirty comments, it is what seemed to be what has gotten her held back a few years in school. She also tends to be an emotional mess at times. Abilities: Her eyes are mesmerizing (spelling?) and tend to draw alot of attention, making it easier to seduce. A schoolgirl charm that hides her true nature. She has a keen sense of knowing who is who as far as creatures go. Death Note (enemies): N/A Friends: N/A How did you die (chara history) One could say Fire never lived therefor she never died to be exact nor was her childhood normal. Born from a incubus and a mortal female, she at a young age had these dark desires, that her mother tried desperatly to smother and hide from her. She never knew her father, but later but was told that he was an incubus. It wasn't until she hit puberty early at 10 that her true nature came apparent when she in tranced a human boy, feeding off his sexual energy. In the end her unrestrained power killed the boy, which proved to be a difficult thing to hide. So she ran from her home, and her mother, in search of a new start and a new place to call her own. Over the next several years, Fire would continue to go from place to place, having to change her appearance time and time again, just to stay hidden. She had to grow up quicker then that of a mortal, but she adapted, learning quickly the social ways of the mortals she walked with. She came up with a shyness routine that quickly became a mask. Only when the dark desires became unbareable did she allow her true colors and intentions known. Having to conform to society, she had to attend school and make up reasons why her parents never came to parent teacher nights. By the age of 15 she was quite a natural liar, able to get what she wanted with ease. But the downfall of being enrolled in school, was that of temptation of so many wonderful fruits both male and female. Teachers loved her, that is when she showed up which happened to be not very often. Many skipped classes and two years later, she enrolls in KHS as a freshman (for the third time.) She wonders if being a freshman for the third time means she still will be looked at as fresh meat? And what wonderful freshmeat she will be seducing this time.... Well time will certainly tell. History Book (roleplay library): please date each rp link posted here in order of date Approvals: Kione Moumoku